


Halloweentown

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Dethan Week: Crossover. Danny and Ethan spend Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweentown

Danny sat in the cemetery next to his mother’s graves looking up at the full moon. The annual Halloween festival was in a few hours and Danny wanted to spend some time away from the last minute craziness that happened every year.

He stretched his black, angel wings out and flapped them a couple times. He normally kept them tied to his body, but decided to let them free for the night. He was half-demon and half-angel, the adopted son of Jack and Sally. People envied his beauty, many feared his combined heritage. 

He could hear the wolves howling as the McCall-Hale pack ran together through the town. Something crashed through the gates of the cemetery and Danny looked over his shoulder to see the two twins wolves recently accepted into the pack. 

Danny moved, and hid behind a statue, watching as the twins laughed and played. Ethan jumped above the spiral hill and howled at the moon, his brother jumping up beside him. 

A howl echoed from the courtyard in town, calling the twins back to their pack. The twins answered with a howl of their own and headed back towards the gates. Though just as Ethan was about to run through, he stopped turning towards the statue Danny stood behind. 

He swore he saw a flicker of a smile on Ethan’s face before he was running off, howling into the night. Danny felt himself smile and walked over to the gates, watching the other citizens run around. 

After a while, the streets began to clear and that was when Danny headed out towards the festival. He had barely stepped out of the gates when he heard a noise and the sound of nails clicking on the pavement. Danny stopped for a moment to look around, but when he saw nothing he continued walking, his senses on high alert.

A presence behind him had him stopping a few blocks down and he turned to see a giant gray wolf standing behind him, the eyes so familiar. Danny took a few steps back. “You should not sneak up on a prince if you want to keep your head.”

The wolf transformed back into a man and Ethan stood before him, standing tall with a smirk on his face. “Then the prince should not be walking outside without an escort.” Ethan took a couple steps forward and held out a black rose that Danny hadn’t noticed before. “For you.”

Danny looked down at the rose and reached out for it, accidently pricking his finger on a thorn. “Ow.” He pulled his hand back and sucked on his finger, not missing how Ethan’s eyes were drawn to his lips. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I got them all off,” Ethan said, dropping his eyes and picking the thorn off.

“It’s okay,” Danny said, taking it from Ethan and smiling. “Thank you.” 

“I would like to accompany you to the festival, if that’s alright with you.”

Danny smiled again. “Yes, I would like that.”

They made their way towards the center of town. The theme for the year was carnival and there were several games set up. “Will your father need you?” Ethan asked, looking to where Jack and Sally stood, watching as the citizens enjoyed their night. 

“No, I am free to do as I want,” Danny replied. “Why?”

“Because I hoped that maybe this could be a date?”

“You hardly know me.”

“I don’t, but I want too.”

Danny smiled. “Yes.”

They started to walk through the streets, watching as the citizens played games and shopped, occasionally stopping to watch a performer. The resident clown was juggling near the fountain, his face one of the items being juggled. It was as they were watching him that Danny felt Ethan’s hand slip into his.

Danny looked over at Ethan who gave him a shy smile. Danny smiled back before frowning when he saw his mother walking towards them. “My mom is coming.”

Ethan turned around as Sally stopped next to them. Ethan bowed. “Mrs. Skellington.”

“Sally,” She corrected. “And you are Ethan, am I correct?”

Ethan nodded. “I am.”

“I am surprised you are not with your pack, there is a full moon out tonight.”

Ethan smiled and looked over at Danny. “I had other plans.”

Sally smiled. “Treat him nicely, Ethan. You don’t want to risk seeing Jack’s wrath.”

“I’ll treat him nicely, Mrs-Sally.”

“You boys have fun,” She said as she started to walk away. “And remember your curfew is three Danny. No later.”

“Yes, mom.”

“I’ve never actually talked to her before,” Ethan said as they walked on. “I was a little intimidated.”

“My mom is sweet; it’s my dad you have to worry about,” Danny said stopping in front of one of the carnival games. He reached out and grabbed a headless doll with raggedy bat wings near the front and looked at it with a smile. “I used to have one of these as a child.”

“What happened to it?” 

“Lost it in the cemetery,” Danny replied, putting it back with a frown. 

Ethan let go of Danny’s hand and dug around into his pocket. He found a coin and tossed it in the money cup before taking the tattered baseball from the attendant. “Then I’ll win you one.” He aimed for the bottles on the stool and easily knocked all of them down in the first try. He took the doll down and handed it Danny. “There you go. Now you have a new one.”

Danny smiled at Ethan and held the doll to his chest. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “Thank you.” Ethan was blushing when Danny pulled back, and Danny felt his own cheeks heat up. He took Ethan’s hand and pulled him towards one of the food tents. “Come on, let’s get some food.”

As the festival began to wind down many hours later Danny and Ethan found themselves back in the cemetery sitting side by side on the spiral hill. They watched at the ghosts danced around their graves and others visit their family and friends. 

Ethan had his hand in Danny’s as he looked up at the blood red moon. “Tonight has been nice,” Ethan commented, looking at Danny out of the corner of the eye to see the angel smiling.

Danny leaned back and looked up at the moon as well. “It was nice.” He turned to look at Ethan, the strange marks tattooed on his skin starting to glow blue. Ethan leaned over and ran his fingers over one of the marks on Danny’s cheek. Danny blushed and pulled back from the touch. He wasn’t used to people being so close to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just not used to people touching me. People tend to be scared of me, so they stay away.”

“I’m not scared.”

Danny turned towards him and smiled. “No, no you’re not.”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Ethan confessed. “And I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the day I met you.”

Danny ducked his head down, his heart racing and his wings fluttering rapidly behind him. Ethan hesitantly reached out and touched Danny’s cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Danny looked back up and they looked at each other for a long moment before Ethan was leaning in and closing the distance between them.

Danny thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as Ethan continued to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Ethan and kissed back, well aware that people could see them. Their kiss seemed to go on forever until Ethan broke it and rested their foreheads together. 

“I don’t want to go home yet,” Danny whispered. He wasn’t ready for the night to be over and knew it was nearing his curfew. “I want to stay here with you.”

“I don’t want you to go either,” Ethan said, moving back in for another kiss. 

When Jack and Sally found the two boys the next morning after they realized Danny never returned home, they were curled up in each other’s arms besides the spiral hill, one of Danny’s wings resting over them like a blanket. Sally took her husband’s hand and led him away from the sleeping boys. They looked too cute to wake.


End file.
